There is a general need for alternate sources for power which are inexpensive to operate and efficient in operation. Prior art power generators tend to be highly inefficient and lose a great deal of the power generated before that power can be utilized. Additionally, there is a need for power generators type which require little maintenance, and, when maintenance is required, are easy to repair.
The prior art includes several examples of machines that utilize buoyancy, and/or gravity to generate power. Examples of prior art systems and devices which embody concepts relating to the present invention include: U.S. Pat. No. 3,412,482 (Kusmer); U.S. Pat. No. 1,708,807 (Tatay); U.S. Pat. No. 3,934,964 (Diamond); U.S. Pat. No. 3,194,008 (Baumgartner); Japanese Pat. No. 56-60855 (A); French Pat. No. 2,262,738; Belgium Pat. No. 562,833; French Pat. No. 542,768; French Pat. No. 2,344,727; and Netherlands Pat. No. 1654.
The Kusmer patent discloses a buoyancy demonstrating apparatus wherein a plurality of expansible and compressible gas chambers are provided around the periphery of an endless carrier which is immersed in water. The Tatay patent discloses an air and water power driven device which utilizes a plurality of floats which are mounted on a continuous chain and which pass through a tube of water to provide motion. The Diamond patent discloses a gravity-actuated fluid displacement power generator which employs a number of sealed piston-cylinder units submerged below the surface of a liquid and mounted on a rotational member suspended between two hubs. The Baumgartner patent discloses a positive buoyancy prime mover wherein rotary motion is derived from the buoyancy of a plurality of balls mounted at the end of spokes extending out from a central hub. Part of the device is submerged in a liquid. Belgium Pat. No. 562,833 discloses a machine including a series of cylindrical barrels mounted on a continuous chain whose path of travel extends below the surface of a fluid. Japanese Pat. No. 56006865 (Kondou) discloses a machine driven by the buoyancy of a plurality of buoyant objects mounted in a spoke-like pattern. In use, the device is immersed in liquid. French Pat. No. 2,344,738 (Ecal) discloses a motor comprising a plurality of air-filled hollow vessels for providing hydrostatic thrust. French Pat. No. 2,344,727 discloses a machine driven by water pressure which incorporates a plurality of gas filled floats attached to a rotating torus immersed in water. Netherlands Pat. No. NR 1654 discloses an endless chain which carries a plurality of pistons thereon. French Pat. No. 542,768 (Goize) discloses a machine utilizing a plurality of vessels mounted on a continous chain and passing through a tube of water.